chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
''Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid ''is an upcoming sequel to Cartoon All-Stars's film Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids planned by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot It has been three years since "nutty" inventor Wayne Szalinski (Rick Moranis) shrunk his kids. He and his family have now relocated from California to Nevada and have welcomed a new son into the family, 2-year-old Adam. His wife, Diane, is helping their daughter, Amy (Amy O'Neill) get all settled in at college, for which she is departing. As she is gone, Wayne is supposed to look after Adam and their oldest son, Nick (Robert Oliveri). Nick has matured since the last film. He is more interested in guitars and has a liking for a girl he meets at his job, Mandy Park (Keri Russell), although she does not feel the same way about him. Wayne takes Adam and Nick to his job at Sterling Labs, where he is the head of a project, even though Dr. Charles Hendrickson (John Shea) is trying to take over it. Wayne begins to experiment with an idea on a machine that can make objects grow. He uses Adam's toy, Big Bunny, as the test subject. As a power surge occurs that distracts both Wayne and Nick, Adam gets out of his stroller, gets in the way of the machine, and is zapped. Suddenly, the machine breaks. Dismayed, Wayne and his sons go home. Deciding to spend some time with Nick, Wayne calls in Mandy to babysit Adam. Later on, Adam begins to grow via electric waves from the microwave where Wayne is trying to make some lunch. Wayne and Nick try to take him back to the lab, but are stopped by Hendrickson. Diane (Marcia Strassman) comes back home and is shocked to find her son 7 feet (2.1 m) tall. She and Wayne drive to a warehouse to find his original shrink ray to shrink Adam back to normal size. While Nick watches him at the house, Mandy comes by and faints after seeing Adam. Having no choice, Nick then has her bound to a chair and gagged, to prevent her from running away and screaming. He unties and ungags her, only to find that Mandy goes hysterical, so Nick ties her up and gags her again. After Nick explains to her what happened and she finally calms down, Adam is then exposed to the television set, breaks through the walls of the house, and is loose on the streets, now 14 feet (4.3 m) tall. Nick then unties Mandy and convinces her to help him, promising that he'll pay her overtime. Mandy agrees, and the two go looking for Adam. At the warehouse, Wayne and Diane search for the shrink ray through tons of crates. They finally find it and leave to return home. However, Hendrickson finds out about the "big baby" and reports it to his boss, Clifford Sterling (Lloyd Bridges). He then gets several law enforcers to put Adam in a truck after finding him and taking Nick and Mandy into custody. Wayne and Diane return home with the shrink ray, only to find the boys gone and facing legal action from Hendrickson, who wants them arrested on the charges of theft, malicious mischief, and child endangerment. Hendrickson also intends that the authorities get Adam to be put to immediate testing, much to Wayne's anger. In the meantime, Adam accidentally breaks free from the truck when he grows to 50 feet (15 m) tall due to high voltage lines the truck passes. Meanwhile, Sterling arrives to discuss the situation, and Wayne admits that he may be a flawful inventor but at least a good person, stating that all good inventors make mistakes all the time, and that he is willing to clean the mess up. Sterling agrees with him and gives his support to Wayne and Diane to shrink Adam back to normal size, but not before firing Hendrickson. Wayne suddenly discovers that Adam grows while he is near electricity, and Marshall Brooks tells him that Adam is headed straight for Las Vegas. After finding him, Nick and Mandy are mistaken for toys and he puts them in his pocket. In the meantime, Hendrickson, angry at Sterling for giving his dismissal, gets one of the board members Terrence Wheeler (who happens to be a close friend of Hendrickson) of Sterling Labs to authorize an airstrike with the Nevada State Military with the usage of tranquilizer cartridges. Hendrickson manages to get the clearance for the strike from the board, despite the pilot's strong objections (since the pilot doesn't believe that tranquillizing a giant baby will solve the problem, while also admitting to being a father of a couple of kids himself). Now 112 feet (34 m) tall, Adam begins roaming the streets of Las Vegas. The citizens and visitors are stunned to see the gigantic baby in Godzillaesqe manner, but he seems to think that the likes of "Vegas Vic" and all the neon lights are some kind of playground for him. Wayne and Diane arrive in time with Sterling, but there is still a problem: Adam needs to stand still for twelve seconds for the shrink ray to work. In an effort to keep him away from the lights, Wayne gets Brooks to drive an ice cream truck to lure Adam out of Las Vegas and back to Vista Del Mar while Sterling gets all the casino lights to be turned off to ensure that the plan goes smooth. The plan is a success, and Diane convinces Wayne to enlarge her with the shrink ray, stating that although Adam will listen to his parents, as he 'knows' that his mother is larger than him, he will not register her at his current size. Meanwhile, back at Vista del Mar, Adam has approached a Hard Rock Cafe and rips off the guitar from its sign, hoping to play with it. Hendrickson arrives in the helicopter and proceeds to shoot him with tranquillizer cartridges. The first shot misses him (due to the pilot's intentional maneuver), but the second hits the guitar, giving Adam a painful electrocuting shock, forcing him to throw the guitar into the pavement before crying in pain. The once-panicked crowd below watches in sympathy for Adam's pain, realizing that he was not a menace, but merely an innocent baby. Before Hendrickson has a chance to fire again, Diane (now enlarged) grabs the helicopter and demands Hendrickson and the pilot to back off. The pilot, who is glad for this as he never wanted to participate in the strike, agrees and stands down, much to Hendrickson's dismay. Diane then reunites with Adam, and as she holds him still, Wayne and Sterling shrink both of them back to normal size. Afterwards, Hendrickson makes an excuse for shooting Adam, saying that the tranquillizer cartridges would not have hurt him, but Diane doesn't buy it and angrily punches him, knocking him out. As the morning sun rises over the desert, Nick, now shrunk again by the ray along with Mandy and the car, finally wins Mandy's heart. Adam is excited to see that his Big Bunny is now over fifty feet tall. As Wayne and Diane share a kiss, the credits roll. Trivia *Simon, Baby Lola, Baby Miss Piggy, Winnie The Pooh, and the rest of the cartoon characters of heroes will guest star in this film. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Musical Films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunksRulez Category:Alvin&TheChipmunksRulezAgain1 Category:Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures Category:ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions